footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015–16 Football League Championship: Match Day 6
Orlando Sá scored a hat-trick as Reading hammered Ipswich Town for their first home league win of the season. Nottingham Forest won away from home for the first time since February, coming from behind to beat 10-man QPR. Clayton Donaldson scored a first-half hat-trick as Birmingham defeated Bristol City to climb up to fourth. Bolton held on to beat Wolves to claim their first win of the season and move up seven places, to 16th in the table. Unbeaten Brighton extended their lead at the top of the Championship to four points with a home win over Hull City, who had started the day in second spot. Burnley picked up a third win in a row to move into the Championship top six after a hard-fought victory against Sheffield Wednesday. Cardiff preserved their unbeaten start to the season as two second-half goals saw them overcome winless Huddersfield. Charlton Athletic came from behind to seal a point as Rotherham United's search for their first league win of the season continued. Mirco Antenucci's second-half strike saw Uwe Rosler's Leeds rescue a point against his old club Brentford. Stewart Downing scored his first goal for Middlesbrough since returning to the Riverside Stadium in the summer to help his side beat MK Dons. Chris Martin's classy first-half double was enough to defeat Preston North End and earn Derby County their first win under new head coach Paul Clement. Fulham climbed into the top half of the Championship after hanging on to beat Blackburn, who had a late goal not given when the ball was over the line. Match Details Friday 11th September 2015 Blackman Norwood | goals2 = Sears | stadium = Madejski Stadium, Reading | attendance = 16,809 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Saturday 12th September 2015 Green | goals2 = Lansbury Castro Oliveira | stadium = Loftus Road, London | attendance = 15,424 | referee = Keith Hill }} ---- Grounds | goals2 = Kodjia | stadium = St. Andrews Stadium, Birmingham | attendance = 18,819 | referee = Mark Brown }} ---- Clough | goals2 = Afobe | stadium = Macron Stadium, Bolton | attendance = 14,698 | referee = Scott Duncan }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Amex Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 24,815 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Taylor Gray | goals2 = Nuhiu | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 17,277 | referee = Steve Martin }} ---- Mason | goals2 = | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 13,715 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Rawson | stadium = The Valley, Charlton | attendance = 15,220 | referee = Keith Stroud }} ---- | goals2 = Djuricin | stadium = Elland Road, Leeds | attendance = 25,126 | referee = Nigel Miller }} ---- Nugent | goals2 = | stadium = Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough | attendance = 21,448 | referee = Jeremy Simpson }} ---- | goals2 = Martin | stadium = Deepdale, Preston | attendance = 14,552 | referee = Richard Clark }} ---- Sunday 13th September 2015 Dembele | goals2 = Rhodes | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 14,372 | referee = Tony Harrington }} ---- League table after Match day 6 See also *Football League Championship External links *Championship fixtures and results at BBC 2014-15 Football League Championship: Match day 06